


应如是07

by Dempster



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dempster/pseuds/Dempster
Comments: 1





	应如是07

刚进祈年殿，范闲便看见不少本不必在宴席上的人，郭保坤、二皇子、长公主、太子，至今为止见过面的鱼倒是全到齐了。  
范闲不畏皇权，祈年殿上竟然也能放开了去吃喝，不管二皇子与太子请命让自己主持春闱，也不管北齐大家庄墨韩的污蔑。  
纸来，笔来，墨来，摔碎酒坛，诗词张口就来。他本就不属于这个世界，却被迫卷入这场阴谋，这个全新的世界，没有五千年的璀璨文明，更没有盛唐之诗。  
从风雅颂到唐诗宋词元曲，山水如何，家国如何，爱恨如何，只见范闲一袭白衣，饮酒作诗，颇有叫高力士脱靴之意。  
一本未完的红楼已叫二皇子赞叹不已，如今张口便是可以流传千古的诗句，二皇子爱才之意更胜。  
从身背后走到太子与二皇子中间，按着两人的肩膀，嘴里念着：“甚矣吾衰矣。怅平生、交游零落，只今余几！”二皇子将身子靠了过去，只听得，“白发空垂三千丈，一笑人间万事”。  
扶着二皇子的肩膀，范闲绕到二皇子面前，看着二皇子的眼睛，在念诗，也似在发问：“问何物、能令公喜？”  
范闲扶着桌子，拿起酒壶，将二皇子的酒杯斟满酒。长叹一声，“我见青山多妩媚，料青山见我”，举起酒杯，只见二皇子笑意更甚，四目相对，范闲一字一顿地道来，“应如是”。微微发抖的手虚抚着二皇子的面庞，痴痴地说：“情与貌，略相似。”说罢饮尽杯中酒，转身再去念那，“一尊搔首东窗里……”  
二皇子倒也不恼，满心只剩下欢喜二字。  
祈年殿内，无论北齐还是南庆无人不啧啧称奇。范闲转身问洪公公，所念诗句过百没。知道早已过百，便停下了，酒醉不起。庄墨韩被气到吐血一事，一夜间传遍京都。  
没几日范闲的诗集便刊印成册，京都内自诩为才子的读书人，人手一本，小范诗仙的名号天下皆知。

谢必安陪在二皇子身边，见殿下只是翻了几次诗集，又拿起那本红楼。谢必安问道：“比起范闲的诗集，殿下更喜欢这本《红楼》？”  
灯罩内的烛光跳动了一下，二皇子放下书，让下人剪去灯芯。望着跳动的烛火，二皇子缓缓开口，“随口吟诵便是千古名句，自是绝佳之作，不愧为诗仙。可这《红楼》每每读起，都有不同的感受。”  
话音刚落，谢必安垫步拧腰窜上房。来人虽然穿了夜行衣却未蒙面，正是刚刚与二皇子说起的人——范闲。谢必安抽出剑，已准备好一场大战，可范闲并无此意，连忙解释。  
范闲抱着怀里的坛子，边往后退边说：“谢先生，我不是来找你打架的。我是来找老二的。”  
“夜闯王府，意欲行刺，我先杀了你再说。”  
“杀了我，我还说什么啊。”一跃进了院中，大摇大摆走向亭中。“殿下，你这护卫也太凶了吧，动不动就喊打喊杀的。”  
谢必安紧随其后回到二皇子身边。二皇子笑着看向范闲，“你这身打扮可不像来做客的。怀里抱的什么？”  
“我自己用葡萄酿的酒，特地带来给殿下尝尝。”看了一眼满脸厌烦的谢必安，“谢先生要不要一起？”  
谢必安嗤之以鼻，转过身去。  
“真没意思。”  
说话间，下人已经换了饮酒用的杯子，重新上了下酒的吃食。二皇子摆摆手让所有人离开，谢必安也回去休息了。亭中只剩下二皇子与范闲两人。范闲打开酒坛，一股果香沁人心脾，为二皇子倒上酒，请二皇子品尝。  
“小范诗仙这么晚前来，不只是来喝酒吧。”  
“当然不是，我来等殿下的答案。”  
“什么答案？”二皇子有些疑惑。  
范闲起身，模仿着夜宴时的场景，盯着二皇子的眼睛，“问何物能令公喜？”  
“皇位，你给的了吗？”看着范闲呆住的样子，笑着说：“随口说说，何必当真。”  
两人聊诗词，聊风月，二皇子从未有今日这般高兴。范闲能感觉到，二皇子是真的爱这诗词古籍。但范闲不明白，既然如此，二皇子又何必盯着皇位不放。  
酒不醉人人自醉，有良辰美景，有相聊甚欢的范闲，二皇子竟有了几分醉意。开口问范闲，“祈年殿上，那些写情的诗，都是写给谁的？人生自是有情痴。能让你痴心的人，是谁啊？”  
“是你。”范闲看向天上高挂的明月，“所有写情的诗，都是写你。”  
“我见青山多妩媚，料青山见我应如是。范闲，你如何看我？”  
这个时代没有辛弃疾，自然没人知道这句话说的是年老的悲凉、说的是壮志难酬、说的是无限孤独。哪有什么才子佳人，不过是我看你的时候，你恰好也看见了我。  
“这个妹妹我曾见过。”  
范闲想起靖王府第一眼见二皇子的情景。熟悉，心思很深却很疲惫。二皇子在装，范闲也在装，只可惜范闲是从一出生就在装，所以一眼就看破了二皇子所有的伪装。范闲想帮他，却不想帮他夺权，似乎那样他只会更疲惫。  
“范闲啊，你究竟是什么人啊？”  
见二皇子以及趴在桌子上了，范闲绕过桌子，将人抱在怀里。低声道，“我也想知道我是什么人，也想知道，我该怎么把另一个世界的故事说给你听。”  
抱起二皇子往房间去，月光柔和地落在两人身上。  
将人放在床上，可手臂还勾着范闲的脖颈，充斥着葡萄酒香的唇，就这样覆在范闲的嘴角。  
想来定是醉了。不然范闲怎会主动去回应这个吻。柔软灵活的舌扫进那人的唇齿间，贪婪的舔舐着他嘴里残存的酒味。过长的吻，让两人不得不停下来去呼吸，去选择接下来该怎么办。  
可没人选择停下。  
当范闲真正将人抱在怀里的时候，才发觉本能永远不会骗人。一只手沿着腰线停留在双丘之间时，怀里的人身子明显僵硬了，甚至连身子都开始发抖。范闲突然想起那天帮二皇子把脉时，手腕和脖颈上的乌青和无端的高烧。  
“别怕，我在。”范闲轻声说。  
李承泽咬着嘴唇点头，可仍然忘不了东宫那晚的苦痛。  
范闲将李承泽放平，用手握住二皇子的分身，缓缓给予他最直接的快感，刚刚有一点反应，二殿下双腿便不自觉地夹紧，连呼吸声都变得粗重。  
待到手中的分身完全挺立，范闲好不犹豫的用嘴含住。惊的二殿下连忙用手去推他的脑袋。“脏。”  
未经人事的分身，被温热的口腔包裹着，舌头不时擦过前段的小口，引得身下人喘息不止。禁不起长时间的刺激，便交代在范闲口中。借着微弱的月光，白净的身子泛着微红。刚刚发泄过的人，连身子都是软的。  
将口中的白浊吐在手中，趁着二殿下放松一些，将浊液涂在穴口。手指不断在穴口打转，张合间吞进不少粘液，液体浸软了穴口，一根手指才试探似的进入。异物刚刚进入，小穴便死死咬住手指不放。  
“殿下放松些。”  
“疼……”那晚二殿下真的疼怕了。现在那段记忆更是清晰地重复在脑海中。  
“殿下放心，不会让你疼的。交给我。”范闲不知道曾经发生了什么让二殿下如此恐惧，只能尽力安慰他。  
手指轻轻按压穴内的肠壁，偶然碰到某处，后穴的反应更加强烈。规律地刺激着那点软肉，穴内逐渐湿润起来。缓慢的扩张，和范闲细心的安慰，二殿下终于适应了异物的侵入，连前段也慢慢又起了反应。性欲蚕食着二殿下的恐惧，逐渐沉沦在快感之下。  
终于到了提枪上阵的时候，范闲的阳物早就涨的发硬，多亏了仔细的扩张，前段可以轻易进入。可身下人的身子又开始发抖，后穴也在拒绝着更加粗大的进入。侧过脸的二皇子，一只手死命攥着床单，扣着床沿的的指尖已然发白。眼神中皆是反感。  
握住二殿下冰凉的手，十指紧扣，他说：“殿下，疼的话就咬我。”  
握着腿弯内侧，将双腿扛在肩膀上，换了个更容易进入的角度。仅仅是进入，二殿下便是一身冷汗，身下的锦缎几乎被撕裂。疼痛感没有袭来，二殿下才逐渐放松下来。张开双腿，接受范闲的侵入。两具身体靠的更近，二殿下便抱住范闲的身体。  
缓缓律动的身体，和逐渐沉溺于欲望的挣扎，哪怕身体再契合，心永远无法走到一起。  
情动时，二殿下依旧咬着唇不愿出声。  
“殿下，别忍着，叫出来。”  
“……安之啊。”沙哑的嗓音已然染上情欲的味道。  
重重的挺身，二殿下瞬间绷紧了身子，呻吟声从齿间泻出，烧的人脸颊通红。不断在腰背游走的双手在每一处肌肤点火，低头舔舐胸前的果实，引得人不断颤栗。交合时蹭到的敏感点，刺激着二殿下的分身，前端缓缓分泌着液体。前后双层的刺激让二殿下迷了心智，不再压抑口中的呻吟。  
无人注意到，门外徘徊的黑影，最终在门口坐下。  
直到范闲发泄在二殿下身体里，二殿下也再次泄在范闲手中。一场性事结束，可两人却不知满足地继续，仿佛下一刻对方就会离开。  
陈旧的纸张在时光中慢慢变硬，淡淡的墨香弥散在空气中，欢爱中的声音隔绝在房间里。  
两人不知疲倦的索取，二殿下坐在范闲怀中，两颗跳动的心脏靠的如此近，心跳声显得有些聒噪。二殿下整个人挂在范闲身上，身上满是欢爱后的痕迹。直到耗尽所有精力，二殿下在范闲怀中静静睡去。


End file.
